Out For Blood
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Sequel to She may be the one. Simon and Mira are both very happy and in love, even though they're being followed by the Cabals. But tragedy strikes at Mira and she's out for blood. But will Mira lose her humanity to the dark side forever or will Simon be able to save her?
1. Samira 1

"I hate physics!" Jessie, my best friend exclaimed as she stopped reading the book.

Right now, we were doing homework.

Kit said that girls and boys had to have their own group to do their homework since before everyone ended up making out before we even begun their homework.

I didn't mind.

_Much._

So, right now Jessie was on the floor on her back, her leg crossed over the other and the huge physics book on her chest.

The poor book was littered in so many colors, it looked like a freaking rainbow.

"I mean, seriously , how in the hell am I going to use chemicals in my life. Never!"

I was on my bed with my head upside down and my arms touching the floor.

My homework was done so I was listening to music from my laptop with one of my headphones plugged in.

My straight hair touched the ground.

"Well, no one said to take the class. You did that on your own." I answered.

Chloe, Derek, Tori, Dave, Kit and Lauren were out buying groceries.

The only people in the house besides Jessie and me were Simon and Mike and I'm sure they're not even done playing with their video games since somehow they finished their homework in record speed.

Jessie tossed her book, turned over to her stomach and placed her head on her hands.

"Well, excuse me for trying to spend time with my boyfriend. If we're not allowed to be publicly affectionate then at least I have to be near him so I won't die from utter loneliness." She replied flicking an eraser at my forehead.

I sighed and turned around so now I was looking on the ground with my hair touching the ground.

"Mike has 5 classes with you and lunch. I seriously doubt one class without him won't kill you."

She gasped as if I just kicked a puppy.

"Won't kill me? Are you nuts? One class without him is like a year without rain." She said as she closes her physics book.

I sigh again. "You're being dramatic."

"I'm being cranky. I hate physics. I'm not doing my homework."

I chuckle and sit up on my bed cross legged pulling my laptop on my lap.

"You do know Ms. Castle will want an excuse? What are you going to say? A dog ate your homework?"

Jessie smiled and tied up her beautiful red hair in a ponytail.

"Yep. That's exactly what I'm going to say."

I snort.

"We don't have a dog."

"Uh, are you blind? Yes we do. I'll have Mike eat it or something.

"I heard that!" We heard him yell from down the long hallway.

As a werewolf he can hear practically everything in the whole house.

He and Simon were down the hallway.

Jessie blushed, probably not remembering he was in the house.

"Busted." I whisper.

"I love you, Mike!" Jessie yelled as she stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to eat then head outside. You coming?" She asks me as she places her books in her drawer.

Kit and Lauren said girls and boys had to be separated at night because of boundaries.

That argument was by Aunt Lauren because she doesn't completely trust Derek with Chloe and since Kit hates arguments, he went along with it.

If she only knew how late she was.

By months.

Jessie and I had one room, Chloe and Tori another, Dave and Mike another and Simon and Derek another.

It really doesn't work out since every night we end up with our boyfriends anyways.

The good thing about that is we can have sex except the problem is that we have three werewolves and they can hear everything.

But we're used to it. We don't pry in each other's sex life.

But I swear it's like a freaking sex Marathon on TV.

We have boxes, I mean boxes of condoms in each room and they're always gone in two weeks.

Simon and I don't have nearly as much sex as everyone else but enough to waste a good amount.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'll see you in a few."

She shrugs and bounds out of the room.

I sigh and lean back on my pillows looking up at the pink ceiling.

So much has happened in these past few months, meeting Simon, falling in love with him, turning against him thanks to Loren and being possessed by my mother to destroy him, losing my dad, moving away from the only place I knew, oh and running from the Cabals because they're hell bent on killing us.

We're avoiding them as much as we can but sometimes I wonder how it would feel once this whole situation is over and we no longer have to look over our shoulders every minute.

I feel a light hit my eyes and I move away from it to see where it was coming from.

There's something shiny where the light is hitting it on top of the tall drawer where I have to grab a chair to even reach it.

Getting curious, I get up from my bed, grab a chair and place it near the drawer.

I stand it and the chair tilts a bit and I wait until I'm sure it won't topple and I won't become crippled.

I stand up slowly and reach up to the top of the drawer but I can't see a damn thing.

Its dusty, that's for sure.

I move to the edge of chair and reach up a little higher.

I connect with something warm and I pull back too fast causing the chair to tilt.

I grab onto the chair and wait to reach again.

I grunt with effort as each time I reach further the chair threatens to topple.

But I'm stubborn and I want to know what it is.

I reach up more grunting as I get failed attempt to touch it but I'm close.

I feel it in my gut. I stand up on one leg causing the chair to move shakily and reach up even more.

I can almost see it.

It's pink and looks like a crystal and I want it.

I reach up and feel for it, my fingertips barely touching it.

I reach up even more and can feel a chain.

Is it a necklace?

I don't know but I'm so close, so close...

"Just...a...little...more" I stand on my tippy toes and I can almost grab it...

"What are you doing?"

My heart jumps in my throat at the sound of Simon's voice and I lose my balance, causing the chair to tip and toss me off of it.

Wind rushes through me and just as I'm about to hit ground, strong arms catch me.

I look up to see Simon looming over me with a worried look.

"You okay?"

My heart is still pounding hard from the scare.

"Scare me half to death why don't you?" I say as he lets me go and I stand up.

He laughs. "Next time, don't stand on a wobbling chair."

I roll my eyes and move away from him to flop backwards on my bed.

I feel Simon walk over to my bed and leans over me, his hands on the mattress on either side of my face, his face a mere inch away.

I feel his warmth and I wrap my arms around him.

I miss him.

Kit and Lauren decided since we had to be a family, we can't show our relationship out in public because for one, it calls attention and two, its 'wrong' to be dating your 'stepsister'

Simon smiles lazily at me and kisses me softly and tenderly.

I kiss him back and soon I feel his body press against mine and his hands tangling themselves into my hair.

When we pull away for air, he places his forehead against mine.

"What were you looking for?" He asks softly as he looks into my eyes.

I swear I lose myself in his eyes.

"I thought I saw something but someone made me fall so..."

He chuckles, his breath warm against mine.

It's been a while since we've been alone like this.

"You know, it's been a while..." he says as he trails kisses under my ear and to my pulse point.

His hands reach under my shirt and make random figures on my stomach.

I shiver with desire and I feel him kissing my pulse, again and again and again.

I moan softly as he sucks on my pulse point gently.

When he looks back into my eyes I see the love and desire in his eyes and I know mine are the same.

"Oh my god! Get a room! Oh wait you're already in a room!"

I sigh and without moving my body, I tilt my head back to see Jessie at the entrance of the room with chips and a soda.

"Jessie..." I warn as I hear Simon laugh.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Personally I wouldn't care but since your door was open I believe I had the right to tell you that no one wants to see you doing the hanky panky with Mr. Hottie."

I blush and Simon gets off of me so I can get up.

"Well bye Mr. Hottie and Ms. Blushing girl. I'm off to make out in the backyard!" She yells as she walks off.

I groan.

Simon comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach.

I lean back and sigh.

"I don't know how you deal with her, Mira."

"I'm surprised she's still alive."

He laughs and kisses my neck.

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and he does the same with my waist.

A sweet calmness washes over me as we stand like this.

His arms are caressing my back, his fingers searing my skin through my shirt.

He leans forward and kisses the sensitive spot right under my ear, then whispers, "It sucks I can't kiss you in public."

I smile when he brushes his lips slowly down my neck; I throw my head back and hope he continues to go slow.

"That feels so good." I moan as he lets his lips rest on the spot where he can feel my pulse. He kisses the spot lightly.

"Simon..."

He knows that it's my turn on and he uses it to his advantage when we're making love.

He kisses it again. And again. And again. "Your pulse is racing," he whispers against my skin.

I put my hand on his chest. Through his shirt, I can feel his heart beating hard and fast against my palm. "Yours is, too."

"Mmm," he says before I feel the softness of his warm, wet tongue replace his lips on my pulse.

I suddenly get dizzy and grab his shoulders for support.

His strong arms lock around me immediately and hold me steady.

When his lips sear a path down my neck and he gently pushes the straps of my shirt away to kiss the top of my shoulder, I can't take it anymore.

"If you don't kiss me I'm going to die." I pant. "Forget going slow."

"Someone's a little impatient." He whispers.

"Shut up and kiss me," I demand.

I feel his palm cup my cheek while his thumb moves back and forth like a soft caress.

I close my eyes and kiss his thumb.

"You miss this?" he asks, replacing his thumb with a touch of his lips.

"Yes," I whisper back. My hands weave into his hair.

All I can think about when his lips brush against mine is that I want him so badly, right now.

A flick of his tongue against my lips makes my breath hitch.

"Let me taste you," He moans.

I clear my head from all thoughts as my tongue reaches out for his.

He's a breath away, waiting for me.

When our tongues collide, it's hot and wet and slippery and slow … it feels dirty and sexy and beautiful all at once.

I melt into him as he holds me close.

Our mouths are open and tasting each other.

I feel like my insides are molten lava as he cups his hands over my butt and urges me closer.

I feel him against me, and his obvious bodily reaction to our kiss makes my body ache for his touch.

We're both breathing heavily now.

In one motion, I break our kiss and pull my shirt over my head. I'm standing here in my shorts and bra.

I take his hand and place it over my bra.

His breath catches, and the hot air around us seems electrified.

His fingers skim the silky satin of my bra and the sensitive skin between my breasts. His hands are skilled and slow.

He's teasing me, and I'm breathing harder in anticipation of him pulling the material aside.

Waiting is complete torture.

I can't wait anymore. I reach around and unhook my bra, then let it fall to the floor.

"Your turn," I say playfully, then tug on the bottom of his shirt. "I want to feel your skin against mine.

Without further hesitation he rips off his shirt and immediately pulls me against him. My breasts crush against his hard, lean body.

While he caresses my bare back and his hands move down to cup my butt again, I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his body.

His hands hold me suspended in midair until he carries me to the nearest wall.

He presses against my body, holding me against the wall while we grind against each other.

His hardness presses against my softness, and I wish we were naked but at the same time I'm glad we're not, because right now I'm not in control.

I've lost it, and I have the feeling he has, too.

"Tell...me...to...stop..." He groans against my lips.

I can't. I won't. I _don't._

Instead, I wrap my legs around him tighter, urging him to keep moving.

He does.

I bite down hard on his bottom lip when things get too intense, too emotional.

My hands are on his hot chest and I can't hold back anymore.

I wrap my arms around him tighter and whimper against his neck.

My entire world explodes around me, and the feeling just won't stop.

Then I feel him grab me tighter while he comes apart in my arms. It's just … wow.

It's too wonderful, too beautiful, too anything.

When we come down from our high and our breathing regulates, he lets me go and gives me my clothes.

When I'm decent, he hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I suppose that you'll want some more later on." He whispers.

"You know."

"I always know what you want." He says as kisses me until we hear the honking of a car.

We smile and pull away and walk downstairs, our hands entwined.


	2. Simon 2

I'm out in the forest behind our home, working on my graphic novel with my back pressed against a tree.

I've been working on my graphic novel for a while now and now I'm at the part where Tori and I are waiting for Derek and Chloe to show up at Andrew's place.

It takes a lot of time drawing pictures and even more to repeat them over and over again changing the facial expressions and body language.

My family supports me, especially Mira. She even likes watching me draw. Sometimes I draw her with the water circling her like a snake. I draw her as I see her.

She's my angel and goddess and that's how I draw her. She loves everything that I draw which makes me fall in love with her even more than I thought possible.

We've been dating 10 months now and each day is wonderful even the fights and arguments that lead us to ignore each other for days and sleep by ourselves.

Until one of us caves and it's usually me.

I'm grateful to have her in my life. I can't picture my life without her. She's a permanent fixture in my life. I can't even see myself with another girl. Everything revolves around her and I wouldn't have it any other way.

And the sex is a bonus.

A bonus I can't get enough of.

I just wish my dad would let us go public because it's hard keeping my hands to myself when we're out buying groceries and stuff like that._ Especially_ when she wears clothing that hug her body like a second skin.

I keep getting hard ons just by looking at her and I have to grab my shirt and pull it down to cover it. And she seems oblivious to what she does to me.

But it's worth it.

When she's happy, I'm happy. When she's not, I'm not.

Simple as that.

School is tolerated because we don't have any classes together except lunch and that's the time she uses to talk with Jessie and Mike while I talk with my friends.

Afterschool, I practice basketball and I kinda force her to stay after school so we can walk home together because its starts getting dark by the time I'm done and I don't want her to walk by herself in the dark.

So she decided to stay in the library and read while waiting for me.

I didn't argue.

But usually when I go get her, she's talking to boys and they flirt with her and a small tiny ounce of jealousy ignites in me when I see she flirts back.

I know it's an act but still.

What guy wants to see their girlfriend flirting with another guy? But I don't interrupt because I flirt with girls too in order to throw off the suspicion that Mira and I are more than friends. It's better this way but it doesn't mean I like it.

Everyone is inside either watching a movie or in their rooms. After dinner, Jessie dragged Mira for an emergency girl talk.

Whatever it is, I don't want to know. Girls are complicated and are very secretive when it comes to talk, even if said talks are just about guys or some crap like that.

How is it possible that I'm longing to be with Mira after two hours?

A leaf falls onto my sketch pad and I brush it away. Another leaf falls, then another and another.

"What the hell?" I say as I brush it off.

"Hi, Simon!"

I smile and look up to see Mira hanging upside down from a low thick branch.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I run my hands through her hair that's hanging upside down like the rest of her.

"You know, just _hanging_." She says, smiling at me.

I chuckle and shake my head."So lame."

She rolls her eyes.

"Get on the ground before your brain floods with blood."

"You worry too much."

I lean closer to her face. "I have a right to worry. You're my girlfriend."

I kiss her lips as I cup her face. This kind of kissing is weird because she's upside down, hanging from a tree branch.

But I don't care because it's her that I want to feel beneath my lips.

I pull away so we can breathe. "Come down here so we can make out properly." I say.

She uses her arms to sit up on the branch before she jumps down on her feet on the ground in front of me.

"You're like a damn monkey."

She chuckles and I place my sketch and pencils on the side so she can straddle my lap. "But I'm_ your_ damn monkey." She whispers as I grab her hands and pull her closer to me.

She sinks deeper into me and I place my hands on her hips. It's warm outside so she's wearing mini jean shorts and a tank top with sneakers.

"What you drawing?" She asks as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"You know the usual." I say as I lean forward to press my lips against hers. She meets me and our lips touch, tingles erupting like the 4th of July all over my body.

We kiss for a long time, hearing nothing but the sweet sound of our lips parting and coming together. My hands are caressing her back and her hands are tangled in my hair.

She pulls back but places her forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. She looks so beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her eyes slightly unfocused, her lips swollen from our kisses.

"I'm gonna go practice for a bit near the lake." She whispers.

Everyday, around this time, she goes to practice her powers at the lake that's deep into the forest. I usually go with her unless I'm swamped with homework and I can't go with her. If I don't go, then one of her brothers usually go.

But I like to be the one with her. I like how she concentrates on the water and how it follows her without any hesitation. It's like an extension of her arms and legs.

"Let's go so we can go back to making out." I say, flashing her a cocky grin.

"You're _forgetting_ something." She sing songs.

Forgetting something? I haven't forgotten anything. I frown and think of what I could possibly have forgotten. She laughs quietly and places her cheeks against mine.

"Happy 10 month anniversary, my sexy sorcerer." She whispers against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I smile and kiss her pulse point.

"Happy anniversary, my powerful waterbender." I murmur against her lips as I slip my hands under her tank top.

She moans ever so softly as my hands trace figures on her smooth, silky back. I swear her skin is like a baby's skin. It's so damn _soft_.

"We need to wait until we're back in bed." She whispers as she pulls my hands out of her shirt and stands up.

I stand up, also. "I have something for you."

Before I can open my mouth, she grabs onto the branch and climbs up the tree, grabbing onto the branches with ease. I start worrying because I don't want her so high up and the branches might break and she'll fall and...

I'm so crazy.

She knows how to take care of herself. It's just that I'm way too protective of her.

I'm like Derek now. I hear a grunt and a rustle of leaves.

Soon, I see her long legs climbing down with a small gift box.

I raise a questioning eyebrow. She touches the ground and makes her way to me.

"Here." She says as she hands me the box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." She says, excitement obvious in her voice.

I shrug and open the box and gasp. Inside, there's a new sketchpad, a pack of colored pencils and erasers and pencils and there a old book. I hold the box in one hand and take out the book. It's old, that's for sure.

"Open it."

I do and suck in a breath.

It's a spell book. Specifically designed for sorcerers.

"I can't believe it. You got everything I wanted. How did you know?" I ask, shocked and surprised.

"I'm your girlfriend. How can I not know?" My heart is overfilled with joy and love and gratefulness that I can't help but kiss her over and over again.

"Simon." She says tenderly as she cups my face and kisses me.

"Thank you, Mira. You've made me the most proudest boyfriend ever."

She kisses me tenderly and pulls back.

"You've been bugging me about it with your not so subtle hints so I went to the library and begged on my hands and knees for it. When they got it, I went with Chloe and Jessie to buy it. It was expensive but worth it."

"I love you, Mira." I say as I place the stuff on the ground. "Now I have something for you."

She smiles and I reach into my pocket. I pull out the tiny box and grab her hand and place it on her palm.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Open it." I say.

She does and her face goes into complete shock and surprise.

"It's beautiful."

I take the ring out. It's not huge. It's a small thing with a silver band and a heart shaped red rose as the design.

"And a beautiful ring like this belongs on a beautiful hand. May I?" I hold out my hand and she nods, placing her left hand on my palm, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I place it on her ring finger and she looks at it. "You have great taste." She whispers, staring at it.

"It's a promise ring or my version of it at least. I know we're too young right now and the cabals are chasing us and our lives will never be normal but I want you to be with me no matter what. I want to marry you and have you in my arms forever. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you. I want to argue with you. I want to know everything about you. Hell, I even want you to be the mother of my children. I never thought my girlfriend could turn out to be my best friend… but _you _did." I've cupped her face by now and I'm cleaning her tears with my thumbs.

"I love you, Mira. And I want to spend my life with you. If you'll have me."

My own eyes are teary and I try not to cry.

"Yes, Simon." She says, laughing. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She pushes me onto the ground and the next thing I know, our mouths are open and tasting each other, and our hands are wandering.

This may be the best anniversary ever.

* * *

Mira has headed off to bed over an hour ago and I know she's asleep.

I head up after reading my spell book and go into the bathroom to change into my boxers. When I head out and into her room and lock the door, I look down on her sleeping form.

She's in her tank top and panties.

I stand for a long time, staring intently at her, slow even breaths, the rise and fall of her chest, her peaceful face. Eventually I walk softly to her side and kneel.

She stirs, her eyes open. She isn't where they are. I'm overwhelmed by desire, by a longing to be connected to her as strongly as possible.

I kiss her lightly, lingering, thinking about nothing. She is drunk with sleep, moves her hand to my face and wakes more as she feels the solidity of me. She runs her hand down my arm, a caress.

I carefully peel the sheets from her.

Soon, I'm lying on top of her, covering her completely with my body. As I penetrate her, she looks at me confused.

A second later she turns her head and sees nothing. She cries out, not loudly, and looks back at me, above her, _in _her.

"Simon?"

I kiss her softly and she wraps her arms around me. "Happy Anniversary, Mira." I murmur.

She looks at me, remembers and accepts me and in that moment I am more in love with her than life itself.


	3. Samira 3

Today is Saturday and everyone can guess what that means.

Yep, Laundry Day.

And _boy_, do we have a lot of laundry to do. _Especially_ if you live in a household with 10 people, 3 of those people being werewolves.

Kit decided that we should head out during the night since one, there's rarely anyone there and two, we just love going out during the night.

So right now, each person bought their own bags of dirty clothes. Girls had one bag, boys two, maybe three. We stuffed them into the huge van, taking up at least one of the back seats and Kit had stuffed the detergents and soap inside also.

So that meant that the girls had to sit on the boys laps.

Which, surprise surprise, Lauren fought against. She even suggested that all of us girls head to the laundry while the boys stayed home. Kit said that it was too much clothes for all of us girl to handle alone and it would take too much time and we couldn't be out late at night.

Lauren reluctantly gave up but said she was staying home so that Chloe could sit up front. Derek was grumpy and Chloe was upset but got over it.

"Alright, kids! Get in!" Kit yelled as he got in and started the engine. The boys got in first and we got in after. We each had our seats memorized.

Mike and Simon sat in the back while Derek and Dave sat in the middle. The back seat usually had three seats but since the laundry took up one of the seats, Jessie had to sit on Mike's lap.

I was first, then Jessie, then Tori. Chloe was already in the front seat as Kit started to drive.

It was a long ride because Kit said we had to go to a place where few people could recognize us. Jessie kept giggling since she was hyped up on sugar. Tori had fallen asleep on Dave's lap and Chloe was talking to Derek. Simon shifted under me.

I turned so I was sitting across his lap while I wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just getting tired of being cramped up in here with these smelly clothes." He said, sounding tired.

I wasn't heavy.

Okay, maybe a little but still. My butt started hurting and I kept shifting.

Mike was talking to Dave about something. Simon tightened his grip on my waist.

"Stop moving so much." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Sorry."

"You're making it really hard to concentrate if you keep moving like that." I blush.

"Sorry. My butt hurts."

One of his arms lets me go and he starts to rub the space right where my butt started to curve out. It helped a bit. I sighed softly and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Feel better?" He murmurs against my ear.

"Much."

He massages me softly, gently until I find myself falling asleep on his shoulder. I can't help it. He's warm and his hand is massaging my back now. His fingers lull me to sleep like a soft caress from the wind.

* * *

I feel someone shaking me gently.

"Wake up." I blink and lift up my head. My neck and back hurts.

"Are we here?" I ask as I rub both my eyes with my hands.

"Yeah. Come on."

Tori, Dave and Derek got out then Jessie and Mike. I got up and started to walk to the door before Simon smacked my butt.

"Simon!" I yell as I wheel at him. He's whistling and acting like nothing happened.

"What?" He asks innocently. I frown.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your curvy butt was in my face. It's hard not to miss." I roll my eyes and get out.

We get out the bags and Kit locks the car in the parking lot. Once inside, we notice that it's _very _hot inside and there's a woman with her two kids and an elderly woman.

Automatically, we each do our own laundry. The boys go to one side while we go to the other side. Kit was with the boys. Chloe and Tori were talking while Jessie was slowly calming down. Me, on the other hand, felt hot and sweaty and the back of my shirt was damp.

I had tied up my hair in a messy bun so I could cool myself down a little. Jessie and Chloe went to get the quarters while Tori and I worked on the soap. She was mumbling something about work and the heat.

I just kept quiet.

Once Chloe and Jessie came back, they distributed the quarters and we got to work. The boys were laughing at something Kit said and we rolled our eyes.

Once everything was set, we sat down on one of the benches. The boys were still working on the clothes.

"It's so damn hot. Who actually does laundry in this heat?" Tori said.

"Us, apparently." Chloe said. Luckily, Tori had short hair. Tori was still complaining while Chloe talked with her. Jessie and Tori were wearing short skirts while Chloe wore jeans.

I was wearing mini jean shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, wearing the locket Simon gave me with the pictures of us. I was still wearing the ring he gave me.

Why was it so hot? It was 80 degrees out today with the occasional breeze.

The boys have finally finished and they make their way towards us. Simon and Mike are already sweating. I actually like seeing Simon sweaty.

It gives him this shine and I'm tempted to lick it off of him because it gives him this musky scent that turns me on.

"Since it's hot, you kids can go out while the clothes wash. But not too far. It's kinda late out." Immediately, we all go out except for Jessie. Dave and Tori sit on the hood of the car.

Chloe and Derek and Mike head down the street. And Simon and I head to the 7-11 down the other street. We walk in silence, our arms occasionally brushing against each other. The breeze cools me down and I undo my bun.

"You look hot when you do that." Simon say as we step in.

It's cold in the store and it feels _so _good.

"I know you're hot. In _both_ senses, so go get something to drink." He says as we pass a girl at the ATM. We're the only ones here besides the girl

I smile and head over to the Slurpee machine. I choose Cherry. I fill it to the top and then put on the lid, then add some more until the lid is nearly overfilled.

I nod in satisfaction and get a straw. I look for Simon and see him leaning down to get a drink. Slyly, I pass by him and pinch his butt. He jumps like he's been electrified and looks around until his gaze falls on me.

"Did you see who pinched my butt?" He asks as he grabs a bottle of water.

I make a big show of sucking my slurpee and batting my eyelashes. He gives me a playful expression.

"So," He says, tossing the bottle in each hand and stalks towards me. "Are you the one who pinched my butt?"

"Nope." I say innocently. He shoots me a cocky grin and I stumble slightly. The guy at the register is too busy looking through his magazine.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly before I feel my back hit the racks of chips. I curse. He laughs and locks me in with his arms and body. My heart races.

"Your lips are red. Like_ really, really_ red." He says softly, looking at my lips hungrily.

"Too bad you can't kiss them in public. Your dad said we had to keep it a secret because of the you know who."

"There's no one here and besides," He says, leaning in real close to my ear. "We've been together for 10 months and the way you're dressed right now, I'm afraid I can't keep my hands to myself."

I probably look flushed and provocative because of the heat and my heart racing and the lack of clothing. He trails soft kisses down my neck and stops at my collarbone.

"Simon." I whisper shakily. He pulls back and kisses me full on the lips. I kiss him back.

He places his hands on my back and pulls my hip to meet his snugly. I can feel the cold water bottle on my back. I suck on his bottom lip and he nearly moans.

I love him so much. He's like my drug and I can't get enough of him. He drops the bottle and tangles his hands into my hair, sliding his tongue firmly against mine. We both moan at the contact.

I hear a flash but I ignore it because I'm too engrossed in Simon right now to care. With obvious reluctance, he pulls away.

"Lets go and pay for this stuff." He says breathlessly. I nod and see his lips.

"Your lips are red." He licks his lips suggestively and I blush.

"Mmm. Cherry Flavored. Want a taste?" He says before grabbing my hand and crushing my body to his.

I kiss him quickly. "Later." He grabs the bottle from the floor and he pays for our stuff and we walk hand in hand to the laundrymat.


	4. Simon 4

Mira and I are outside in front of our house with her leaning against the van and with me standing in front of her.

We've been talking. Mainly about our future and about her hanging out with Marisol and her crew. It bothers me a bit because Marisol has been constantly trying to get with me. Marisol is the type of girl that sees something and will do everything in her power to get it.

In this case it's me.

And Marisol hates Mira and vice versa. Or at least it was like that before they started hanging around with each other. She's the head cheerleader, has a bitchy attitude, and I'm willing to bet that she's already slept with the football team.

I acknowledge that Marisol is beautiful since she has long dark hair, flawless skin, blue eyes and a nice it's her personality that I hate.

And why now is she being all buddy buddy with my_ girlfriend_?

Not cool. Mira says Marisol is actually a nice girl and she's just misunderstood. I'm betting that Marisol said that just so Mira can trust her.

We've fought about it. With us yelling our heads off. Mira defends her, I say she's blind. It's all we've been talking about lately. We haven't slept in the same bed for the past two weeks now.

She's too pissed at me and I'm too pissed at her.

Today, miraculously, we haven't fought but that's because I haven't bought up Marisol.

"I'm not pissed at you." She says calmly. I would've believed she got over it...if I didn't know her better.

"I know you're still pissed at me but I don't trust her."

"Why?" She asks, staring dead at my eyes. "Because she flirts with you?"

"Partly yes but she hates you. You were the one who called her a bitch because she kept making fun of you."

She shrugs.

I sigh. I don't want to start another fight.

"People change, Simon. I judged her wrong. You don't know what she goes through."

"And you do?" I say, raising my voice.

I hate raising my voice but Mira makes it impossible for me to keep my cool when we talk about Marisol.

"Enough to know she's suffering."

"Mira," I groan.

"What is your problem? I gave her a chance. _Maybe_ you should do the same." She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

She's probably right. But I _still _don't like how Mira is spending all her time with Marisol instead of me. I'm probably jealous or selfish but still.

It had to be Marisol.

"I'm just afraid that you're going to get hurt." I say softly.

She softens.

"I know." We don't look at each other but I don't want to talk about Marisol right now.

"Let's not talk about her right now, ok?"

She takes a while before answering.

"Ok."

I lean down to kiss her but she places her hand on my chest, stopping me.

"We have an audience." She says, gesturing her chin to our house.

I look and see silhouettes in the windows. I turn back to Mira.

"Just kiss me." I say.

"I told you, we have an audience," she says.

I shrug. "I don't care. Let's give them something worth watching. My back is facing them, so they won't see much."

She wraps her arms around my neck.

I moan, loving the feeling of her body leaning against mine. It's dark and quiet outside with only the streetlights giving off a yellow glow. Mira knows how to get me fired up with a mere touch of her lips, and she definitely uses that to her advantage.

Her soft lips brush against mine, over and over. We start making out. Good thing my back is hiding our hot embrace. I tangle my hands into her hair and she sighs against my lips.

God I've missed her.

One hand stays in her hair while the other goes down to her waist and press her harder against me. Her arms are still locked around my neck and it tightens when I push my pelvis to hers.

We pull away for air and we're breathing hard.

"Maybe," She says, her cool breath touching my face. "Tonight, you can sleep in my bed."

I chuckle. "I'm not letting you sleep."

She shakes her head and kisses me passionately.


	5. Samira 5

I'm on the couch, Simon's head on my lap while I'm feeding him grapes.

The boys are out playing basketball. Chloe and Tori are shopping. Kit is working and Lauren is somewhere. Jessie is playing Dance, Dance Revolution.

"I can get used to this." Simon says, his eyes looking at mine.

"Don't count on it." I counter, flicking his nose.

He laughs.

"Aww crap!" Jessie yells as she plunks down onto the sofa next to us.

"You lost?" I ask. "Again?"

"I need a partner. Come on!" She yanks on my arm like a little girl.

"I don't like dancing."

"But you know how!" She counters. "You're the only one who can actually dance."

"Uh, I beg to differ." Simon says, sitting up. "I'm actually a good dancer."

"Dancing means rhythm and you don't have any." She argues with him.

"I have rhythm. Mira can back me up."

They stare at me and I blush. The rhythm he's talking about is not about dancing.

"Whatever! Please Mira. Just one dance." She begs, getting on her knees and clapping her hands together. "_Please!"_ She begs and I groan.

It's hard to say no to her when she has a puppy face. No wonder Mike always gives her what she wants. I feel sorry for him.

_"Please!"_ I look towards Simon but he's pretending he's checking on his phone.

I sigh. She won't stop bugging me.

"Alright! Just stop with the begging."

She jumps up and starts squealing and yanking me to my feet and towards the mat and the TV. Simon is laughing and I glare at him. He shuts up.

Jessie starts the game and I roll my eyes.

Shake it by Metro Station starts playing and immediately, against my will, images of me dancing expertly with moves that go perfect with the song erupts in my head.

I hate myself.

"Okay, go." Jessie commands.

Again, against my will I start dancing in sync with Jessie. After a few seconds I loosen myself up and really get into the dance. Jessie starts singing along and I can't help but join her.

We jut out our hips from side to side and wave our arms in the air.

Once the song ends, we fall on the ground laughing. Simon comes over and his face looms over me.

"That was...interesting." He says, smiling.

I smile up at him and before I can say something, my phone rings out. I sigh and get up.

Jessie heads to the kitchen and I walk to the sofa and grab my phone.

"Hello?" I say as I answer it.

"Mira? Oh god! I need to see you!" It's Marisol and she's crying hard.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask softly.

Simon frowns at me.

"Please! Can you come? I need someone right now."

She's crying hard and gasping.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down and take deep breaths. I'll be right there."

"Please hurry!" She begs before the line cuts off.

I run up to my room and change into a pair of jeans and shoes.

"What's going on?" Simon asks as he comes in.

"It's Marisol. She's crying and I don't know what's wrong with her." I say hurriedly.

I hope her father hasn't beaten her. Her father is an alcoholic and takes out his anger at her sometimes. I hope she's okay.

"Marisol?" He asks.

There's no emotion in his voice.

"Yes. She needs me and I'm going."

I'm half way tying up my hair when Simon speaks.

"You're not going."

I freeze and drop my hands.

"Excuse me?" I say, shocked.

He crosses his arms in front of him. I can't believe this.

He doesn't expect me to stay does he?

"You're not going. It's dark out and it's too far away." He says angrily.

I can't believe him. I'm getting pissed at him. Marisol needs me. Why can't he understand that? She's probably hiding in her room so her father won't beat her.

"She needs me, Simon. Her father is probably trying to beat her."

He glares at me.

"More the reason for you to stay. She can get her other friends to help her. But _you_ are staying."

I'm really angry now.

Since when does he order me around?

"I'm going and you're not stopping me." I say angrily, tying my hair in a tight ponytail.

He walks over to me and grabs my arm tightly.

"You're not going." He says through clenched teeth. "I forbid you."

_What?!_

_He forbids me?!_

Who does he think he is?

"You forbid me?!" I yell angrily, yanking my arm from his grip. "Who do you think you are?!" I yell as I move past him and grab my purse.

"She's playing you. And you're too dumb to see it!"

"She needs me! And I'm not about to abandon her in her time of need!"

He growls and grabs my shoulder hard, too hard. I'm clenching my fists in anger.

How dare he?

"I'm leaving!" I yell at him and shake him off.

I head angrily downstairs with Simon hot on my trail.

"Samira, I swear if you go out that door..."

He's never called me by my full name so I know he's pissed. I wheel on him angrily.

"Or what?!" I yell. "You don't have any jurisdiction over me! You're not my father!"

We're both red in the face and I'm slightly shaking with my anger.

"I'm your boyfriend! I have my rights!"

I scoff. "You have nothing!"

"What's going on?" Jessie asks.

I ignore her and open the door.

"Samira, I swear I'm going to drag you back in here!"

"Don't bother! I'm not coming back! Don't wait up!" I yell as I slam the door and run all the way to Marisol's house.


	6. Simon 6

_Dammit_!

I'm so pissed at her right now, my sugar is low.

Which makes me cranky and irritable, add that to the fact that she walked out on me while I forbade her to see Marisol just pisses me off more.

I'm not talking to anyone.

They're confused and slightly upset which I really don't feel like giving a damn right now.

I don't give a damn about Mira right now either.

I gave up calling her since she keeps ignoring my calls. She can make me _so _angry sometimes.

I don't even care if she comes home. She's not coming home tonight.

I can't believe she chose Marisol over _me! I'm _her boyfriend, dammit!

I can't believe her.

I'm so pissed, I'm even thinking of breaking up with her. As soon as that thought enters, a physical pain jolts me.

I shake the thought away. I can't even think about dumping her. No matter how pissed I am at her, I can't break it off with her. I love her.

And I can't help but worry too.

Which makes me crazy.

I can't even sleep.

It's 3 in the morning and I keep thinking about Mira. I try to think of the good things so I can at least try to go to sleep.

So I think of the time we first kiss, our first date and so on until I fall asleep.

When I wake up, it's 10 in the morning. Everyone is quiet and moving about when I head down to eat.

No one says anything but I know what they're thinking.

Where is she?

I can tell she hasn't called because I'm usually the person she calls unless if she's pissed at me, then she calls Jessie.

But Jessie is quiet so I know she didn't call.

I decide to break the silence.

"Has she called?" I ask.

Mike and Dave shake their heads.

"I'm starting to worry." Jessie says quietly.

"Me, too." Chloe says as Derek hugs her.

"Oh for shit's sake! I'm sure she's fine. She probably at the mall with the bitch." Tori says.

"Language." Dad says.

Lauren isn't here.

Almost immediately, the home phone rings and we all jump to get it. Jessie beats us to it.

"Hello?" She asks expectantly.

We all wait anxiously. Her face drops.

"Um, yeah. He's here." She says.

She holds the phone out for my dad.

"It's for you."

He frowns but accepts it.

He clears his throat. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is he."

Mike, Dave and Derek blanch. Since they have super hearing thanks to their wolf genes they can hear the conversation clearly.

"Yes, I am." My father blanches.

It's a long time before my father speaks but his voice is tight.

"Yes, I'm on my way. I'll be right there."

He hangs up the phone. Mike and Dave look sick and Derek looks pale. Something's not right.

"Dad, what is it?" I ask, slow dread overcoming me.

He doesn't speak.

I wait but I'm too anxious and worried.

"Dad."

He turns and I flinch. His eyes are really glassy and he looks like he's aged 20 years.

I brace myself.

"It's Mira. She's in the hospital."


	7. Samira 7

Red hot searing burning pain all over me.

So _much_ pain.

I don't know where I am or what really happened. All I know is pain.

Blurry images come up in my mind and the pain intensifies. It's hot burning pain that makes me feel like there's a fire inside my body.

Where am I?

The images keep coming but they're blurry.

I make out 5 girls and I see Marisol and a camera. I try to think but my head explodes in throbbing pain that intensify as I try to think.

I give up and try to move but my body ignites in flames.

I scream in pain.

I can't feel anything but the pain.

I try to tolerate the pain but it's too much. My arms wrap around my stomach and I moan in pain. I want this pain to stop.

Can anyone stop it?

Deep, sharp hot pain explodes again in my body and I stifle my scream.

I don't want to feel anymore. I want the blackness that enveloped me before.

It stops the pain.

I will the pain to stop but it just intensifies.

I hear very faint voices but they're too far away. I want to scream at them. I want to beg them to get rid of this pain.

I think I scream.

I think I'm speaking but nothing's happening.

Why aren't they helping me?

I want to die.

This pain is too much to bear.

I can't even moan without some part of my body igniting in flames.

Another image explodes in my brain and it hurts.

I'm on the ground but I hear angry voices.

I feel kicks and blows and taunts.

My body burns up again. I still feel the punches and kicks in my body. My body trembles in pain. The image disappears and I tremble in pain.

Please let me die.

I can't take this anymore.

I want the blackness.

I want death.

Please.

Just kill me.


	8. Simon 8

I have no idea how or when we get to the hospital but the point is I'm here and I'm anxious and worried.

Jessie, my dad and I were the ones in the hospital. The others were at home and waiting for Lauren. Jessie was crying and my dad was quiet.

I was numb with my thoughts falling over each other.

What had happened to her? I couldn't understand.

Mira knew how to fight and defend for herself which makes it confusing as to_ how _this happened.

_Who_ had done this to her?

I swear that if I find the bastard who did this to her, I'm killing him. I don't give a shit if I go to jail.

Mira is hurt and it's all my fault. If I only had stopped her, she wouldn't be here.

Granted, she would be royally pissed at me but I'd rather face her fury than have her here in a hospital, injured. It feels like I'm suspended in time and I'm only vaguely aware of my surroundings.

The receptionist won't say anything until the doctor comes.

I'm a mess. I know it. My hair is a mess and I haven't changed my clothes. I'm worrying my ass off for Mira.

Was she crying for me?

Was she suffering?

Was she stable?

It feels like hours when the doctor finally calls my dad. Jessie, whose eyes are bloodshot, and I go up with my dad.

"Is everything okay?" My dad asks worriedly.

"Are you her father?" The doctor with gray eyes and black hair asks.

"Adoptive father. Is she okay?" My dad asks. I'm bracing myself for the news. The doctor looks at my dad and there's sadness in his eyes.

My heart freezes.

"It's not good, Mr. Bae." The doctor says softly.

Oh god.

Please don't let her be dead.

My dad blanches.

"She has a small concussion, her left ear drum has been ruptured and there may be some permanent damage in her ear and there is some damage to her left eye and there may also be some permanent damage there."

Oh god. I'm going to be sick. Jessie bursts out crying and clutches my dad. My dad is blinking back tears.

"She's been beaten multiple times, Mr. Bae. I'm surprised that she's even alive." The doctor says.

"I understand."

"We gave her some pain killers but we need your consent to perform the necessary operations on her."

My stomach is hurting and I want to hurl. She's been beaten.

My god.

I can't believe this.

"Did she say who did this?" My dad asks.

"She says it was a group but she's too confused and in pain to give us any more details."

My dad is trying really hard not to cry but my tears are falling.

"Would you like to see her?"

My dad immediately nods.

I don't know if I want to see her. How badly injured is she?

"Only two people are allowed inside right now." The doctor says.

Jessie immediately offers to stay.

"I don't think I'll be able to stomach it." She says before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Simon?" My dad asks expectantly.

Do I want to see her? I don't know.

But she_ needs_ me.

And I _need _to see her. I nod since my throat has a lump the size of Texas.

"Follow me." The doctor says and we follow him down countless hallways and countless doors of people screaming and crying and what not. It takes a long time before the doctor stops in front of a closed door.

"Please try to control yourselves. The sight is not...pretty." He says softly.

I'm practically hyperventilating right now because I'm nervous. My dad places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to see her, son?" He asks softly.

_No,_ I want to say but the image of Mira alone and in pain is enough to make me move my feet.

I nod. The doctor opens the door and immediately I hear moans of pains.

The doctor leads past three beds with sick people on it who are sleeping before reaching the last one. The curtain is pulled but I already feel the pull of her inside.

The moans are filled with agony and it brings tears to my eyes. My body is cold and anxious and I don't know what to do.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." The doctor says before leaving.

My dad opens the curtain and my body crumples at the sight of her.

"My god." My dad whispers in disbelief.

My legs threaten to collapse under me and my tears are falling freely. It's a horrible sight.

Mira is on the bed, her clothes bloody and torn apart. Her shoes are covered in dried blood and dirt. She's curled in on herself giving small whimpers of agony that tear at my heart. Her face is so bloody and bruised, I barely recognize her.

The entire left side of her face is colored in red, black and blue. Her left eye is swollen shut and there's dried blood and dirt. Her lips are busted and her nose has dried blood under it.

Her entire body is covered in dried blood, cuts and bruises. I slowly make my way to Mira and I'm trying really hard not to break down crying.

My father is near her body, just looking.

He's crying softly.

I don't know where to touch her because her entire body looks broken and she's whimpering in pain every second.

This is _all_ my fault.

If I had forced her to stay home, none of this would have happened. My entire body is shaking because I'm afraid for her life. I've never seen anyone so broken like she is now.

What did they do to her?

Shakily, I place a hand on her hair and stroke it so gently; I'm afraid I'll break her.

She probably doesn't know we're here. I lean in close and ignore the smell of the dried blood and dirt.

"Mira," My voice breaks and I close my eyes so I won't break down.

When I feel strong enough, I open my eyes. She's rocking herself, her arms around her stomach.

"My little kitten, can you hear me?"

She whimpers again as she tightens her grip on her stomach.

"It's me Simon." My voice keeps cracking with the silent sobs that are trying to escape.

"Mira, can you tell us who did this to you?" My father asks.

He seems more in control than I am.

"Si...Mon..." My heart leaps slightly and I gingerly caress her temple.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm right here and so is my dad."

She whimpers again and shakes slightly.

"Hurts...so...much..." she says through clenched teeth. I think she's crying because tears are sliding down her cheeks. Seeing in her in this much pain makes me wish_ I_ was the one who got beat up.

I can take the pain. I can't stand seeing her in this much pain. I want to take it and bear it for her.

"I know, baby. I know it hurts." I whisper.

Her face is inches from mine. I cup her cheek and she flinches. I can't even _touch_ her without hurting her.

"Mira, please. Tell us who did this." My dad asks.

"Emily..." A whimper escapes.

"Lily."

Another whimper.

My god.

"Sarah."

Another whimper and a shudder of pain.

"Mary."

All of these girls jumped her. Mira can't fight off four girls by herself.

"Marisol."

My blood grows hot. My vision turns red with rage. The bitch did this to her.

"They...recorded...camera."

My body trembles with rage as my dad sucks in a sharp breath. Not only did they fucking_ beat_ her to death, they recorded it, too.

She's starts crying and whimpering and I can't help but join her in her pain and suffering.


	9. Samira 9

Time has lost its meaning to me. I'm always in the dark and I can barely remember what is going on. The pain has decreased immensely but my body still aches when I try to move.

I know people come in to talk to me but I don't know who. I hear lots of voices and crying and I feel a sense of familiarity in my body.

My head feels like it's been filled with water and it hurts to move my head without it splitting open. Sometimes I feel like I'm awake but never fully.

I know I'm in a place filled with bright lights and beeping noises. I don't know where I am _exactly _but I'm too sore and tired to stay awake long enough to wake up.

I do, however, feel a warm hand on my hand.

It squeezes my hand lovingly and something about this touch raises a swirling image of someone with blonde spiky hair in my mind. I try to focus more but my pain is too strong and the memory slips by me.

Why does it feel that my heart breaks every time I feel that hand cup my cheek, stroke my hair and hold my hand?

Why do I get a certain warmth and tingle when this person touches me?

My body recognizes this person because it reacts very strongly to this mere touch. I feel loved, special and wanted.

"Mira?" That voice is smooth and my body flushes.

Who _is_ this person?

I want to speak; I want to tell him I'm fine. I can feel his grief in waves and for some strange reason; I want to get rid of it for him.

Why am I so desperate to anchor this person here?

I try opening my mouth and speaking but nothing comes out. My throat feels like it's been forced open with something.

"Mira, I know you can hear me." His voice cracks with pain and I'm shocking myself by how desperately I want to let this man know I'm okay.

That I'm listening.

That I'm here.

"Please. I love you _so _much. You _can't_ leave me." His voice goes soft and cracks again.

I feel tears well up and I'm trying desperately to make some kind of noise. He must be my boyfriend or something because I can hear the love in his voice. I just wish I knew who he was.

"Please, don't leave me. It's been hell these past two weeks without you. I feel so dead without you. You're the sun in my life and I all I see is gray. _Please_, Mira. Wake up and recover as fast as you can. Fight this. Fight this for me like I fought for you. Come back to me."

I hear him crying softly and feel his head on my stomach. Why is he making me determined to fight whatever it is I'm fighting to go back to him?

Why do I want to take away his pain and grief?

Why am I so desperately trying to make him hear me?

I'm trying to think through the darkness I'm in and open my eyes and see him but nothing works. The darkness is like a wall and I'm pushing against it. Too soon he lifts his head away and I'm desperate to not let him leave me alone.

To let him know I feel safe and comfortable with him.

"I love you, my little waterbender." He whispers before I feel a pair of soft, warm lips touch mine.

Immediately, my body ignites in flames, my nerves intensifying. Electricity runs down my spine and explodes from my head to my toes. Images and memories explode in my mind, leaving me flustered.

I get bombarded with images with a blonde kid, laughing, holding hands with me, kissing me, talking to me, chasing me and making love to me.

And when the face clears to reveal almond shaped brown eyes, I remember. The dark lights up like fireworks and with all the strength and will power I have in me, I open my eyes and speak.

_"Simon."_


	10. Simon 10

Mira is finally back home but she's still very weak. She still has the ugly bruises on her body and face. When we bought her home she still couldn't walk by herself.

Derek and I had to hold her arms as she limped her way into the house. I told her we could carry her up the stairs but she refused. She forced herself up the stairs, sucking in a sharp breath with each step she took.

My heart ripped apart as she stifled her pain. I could feel her pain and yet she _refused_ to accept help. Everyone was solemn and quiet except Tori who was royally pissed off. Everyone was talking in hushed tones and whatnot.

But Mira, even though it's been a week since she came from the hospital, she's not speaking. She's always angry and bitter and only answers in one word answers.

I know she must be hurting because I can feel it. I mean, after the surgery to fix her ear, she's been upset and always angry.

She rarely comes down to eat and I have to carry her food and beg for her to eat. She only eats to please me but what I want for her is to talk about it. She hasn't said a word about the fight and no matter how much we beg and question, she glares and yells for us to leave it alone.

My dad and Lauren don't know what to do.

They can't force her either. My dad's not even sure if we should even _go _to the police because it attracts attention and we don't want the Cabals to find us either, which makes it that much harder to deal with this.

Mira doesn't want to even acknowledge it and everyone else wants to do something about it. I know Tori and my dad did confront Marisol.

Tori did all the yelling and cursing while Marisol's grandmother is trying to understand what happened. Dad tried to control his anger and explain but Marisol said she didn't know what happened.

She said that it must've happened after they dropped her off which is complete bullshit. I didn't go because I was afraid I was going to beat the crap out of her if I saw her.

Tori yelled at her to show the video and Marisol had blanched. Her grandmother wanted the fight to end and asked Marisol to give her the phone but Marisol refused and one of her friends took it and ran off.

Tori slapped Marisol and called her an ungrateful little slut. My dad had to drag Tori away.

Tori was still pissed and did everything in her power to find Marisol at school but Marisol hadn't gone to school. Dad forced us to go back and not breathe a word.

I put up a fight with my dad because I wouldn't even pay attention to the damn lunch if Mira was at home, by herself. The only reason I'm even going is because she said, "Please. For me."

Which was the longest words she said since she came home. Her voice was filled with pain and guilt and sorrow, I couldn't even say no. But I text her while I'm in school but she never answers.

She's withdrawn from everyone and me. Not even Jessie can rise her up. I'm sick with worry for Mira because she's not herself.

And when she looks at me, I see anger and pain and something else that resembles loss. I know she's suffering and her not talking to me makes me suffer.

I just want her to _talk_ to me, so we can work this out. Her bottling up her emotions like this isn't healthy for her.

She's always angry and takes it out on anyone, including me and it hurts. She still has that ugly bruise on her left eye.

At night, she stays on her side and I sleep on the floor. I don't want to push her or make her even more pissed off.

I don't try to force her to kiss me or anything because I can tell she doesn't want me too. And I don't want to hurt her.

Sometimes, she wakes up screaming and I have to hold her as she lets her pain out in her screams. She clutches me like I'm her anchor and she's afraid of letting me go.

Once she calms down, I offer to stay with her in bed but she refuses and rolls back to bed. I sigh at her rejection.

Her rejection and refusal is killing me.

Today, I was on the floor, sleeping when I felt someone kiss me. I was drunk with sleep and I wasn't fully awake so I kissed whoever was kissing me back.

I woke up more when I feel the weight of a body against mine, grinding against me. I opened my eyes and pulled back and saw Mira.

Normally, I wouldn't have hesitated but the look in her eyes was not one I was used to seeing.

They didn't have the desire or lust or hunger or need I was used to seeing whenever we were intimate. There was hate and anger and pain.

"Mira," I croak out as I sit up but she doesn't listen to me. She kisses me again, gripping my hair and neck. The kiss was cruel and angry and forceful. This wasn't her at all.

"Mira," I murmur against her lips as I try to pull her off of me.

This is _not_ turning me on. There's no love in this and I'm not having sex with her when like this. She doesn't speak, instead pulls me angrily to her and her grip is starting to hurt.

It's like another force is driving her to do this. I grab her shoulders and push her gently but forcefully away.

"Mira, _stop_." I say sternly. She acts like I didn't touch her and forces herself against me.

"Mira stop this." I say against her lips as I push her back. She just holds me and kisses me and its starting to piss me off.

"Mira, _stop!_" I say as I forcefully grab her arms and push her away from me.

That does it.

She stops and stares at me.

"What's going on with you?" I ask as I hold her away from me.

I see anger and pain in her eyes and I try not to flinch.

"I wanted you." She whispers.

I frown at her. When she wants me, I can feel it but I_ know _she didn't want me.

"No, you didn't. You were angry and I think you're trying to force yourself to get rid of it with me."

She stays quiet.

"Mira, tell me what going on with you. You're not yourself." I ask.

She lets a few tears fall down and I don't think she notices. There's still that anger and hate in her eyes.

"Don't you want me?" She asks with a slight anger in her tone.

I _do _want her but not when she's like this. Angry and letting no one in.

"Mira, I do want you. But not like this. I want you to want me for me not to use me."

"You won't even _touch _me." She says angrily. "Am I that ugly now because of what happened?"

I sigh and cup her face. "No, you're beautiful. Look, I'm touching you."

"That's not what I meant!" She yells at me, clenching her fists.

I sigh. Of course I want to touch her but she's not herself and she'll only use me to get rid of her anger, not because she wants me.

"Not like this, Mira." I say.

I let go for her face and reach for her hands. She angrily pushes my hands away and gets up. I feel hurt that she's pushing me away again.

Did I just reject her?

I'm not even sure what the hell I just _did_ right now.

"Mira," I sigh as I start to get up.

"Forget it." She says with a bitter tone.

"Don't do this." I say.

"Do what!? Kiss you!? Touch you!? You won't even _look _at me! I _know_ I'm ugly!"

"Mira! You're not ugly. You're still beautiful. It's just..."

"Just _what_, Simon!?" She's shaking slightly with anger.

It's no use talking to her when she's like this.

"You know what!? Fuck it! Just fuck it! I'm done!" She angrily puts on her pajamas.

"Mira, you're overreacting."

She freezes and looks at me and I flinch at the grief and pain and loss in her eyes.

Ah, hell.

What the fuck did I just _do_?

"_I'm _overreacting?! You have _no_ idea what I went through! I wanted to _die!_" She's crying now but I sense there's something else going on with her.

"I can't hear well in my ear! I have to wear glasses now! And I..." She stops and I know there's something else that's eating her.

"So don't tell me how I'm overreacting!" She spits at me with venom.

I stay quiet. I have no idea what she's going through but I can feel her pain like my own.

Tears fall down her cheeks and I want to wipe them away. I make a move towards her and she steps away from me.

"You don't know." She whispers as she clutches her hair and closes her eyes. "You don't know."

She sounds like someone who's lost something precious to her. But _what_?

"Mira, I'm sorry." And I am.

She looks at me and I gasp inwardly as I see something in her eyes. I see guilt and loss and regret.

"You can never know." She says as she sobs and runs out of the room.

I don't follow her.


	11. Samira 11

So many emotions tear at my heart and body every day.

No one can understand my pain, my suffering. Not even Simon.

They _think _they do but they don't. I _hate_ how they act towards me.

Like I'm some kind of wild animal that needs to be approached calmly and carefully. Sometimes I want to tell them to stop staring and stop being quiet every time I enter a room.

I know they want to help me but they can't.

No one can. No amount of help can bring me what I want.

They don't know I softly cry my loss at night, outside by the river in the forest.

They will_ never _know. I am filled with rage and loathing against the girls who beat me.

They think they taught me a lesson to stay away from Simon. They didn't think that they would teach me something else.

The pain and loss and grief of what I had but now lost, thanks to them.

No matter what anyone says or do, they can't reverse what happened They can't reverse the ache and loss and grief in my heart.

And no one will ever know.

Because I will not tell.

I_ can't_ tell.

And Simon. I hate how he can't even look at me because of what happened.

He doesn't even want to _touch_ me. I'm overwhelmed by my anger and pain and I need this to stop.

The only person who can make me forget is Simon but he rejects me.

I understand but it doesn't help. When I kiss him, I think of what could've been, of what I could've had and my anger overtakes me and I bruise him.

I want to forget but I can't.

And I know I'm hurting everyone with my actions, especially Simon. His lips are bruised and swollen and red with my angry and cruel kiss from last night.

I want to kill, I want to scream, I want to rip something apart, I want my revenge.

I had to beg the doctor to not say anything. Whether it was pity or something else, I'll never know.

It was too late for anything.

I'll live with loss for the rest of my life.

It's better if no one knew what happened.

_Especially _Simon.

The girls did this but I'll go them. I want their blood on my hands. I want them to _suffer. _They made me lose the one important thing in my life that'll never come back no matter how much I want it to.

It will_ never_ come back to me.

Not by luck or miracle. My hands have crescent shaped scars in my palms from my nails digging into it constantly.

I can never forget. I suspected but I wasn't sure.

If I had known, I would've done what I could to stop it.

But I can't now.

It's too late.

I'm an open wound and no amount of help can close it. They're murderers.

That's what they are.

They took life from me.

They took my baby.

They killed my one month old baby when they beat me. They killed_ my_ baby that Simon placed in me.

And they'll never know.

Not the murderers or my friends or Simon.

Because I'll never tell.


	12. Simon 12

I wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. I see the rain pounding against the window and streaks of lightning.

The wind was blowing hard and I get up from the floor and into the bathroom. When I'm done, I get a sense that something isn't right.

"Mira?" I ask softly.

She had been avoiding me the past days ever since I pushed her away. And I guiltily have been doing the same.

I just couldn't bear to see the pain and hurt in her eyes, knowing I put it there. I walk to the bed and pull back the covers.

She wasn't there.

I start to panic and call out her name. She never wakes up in the middle of the night. She sleeps like the dead.

The room is dark and I trip over a book.

As I look down, I notice that her slippers are not at the door. They're always at the door when she goes out.

Thunder crackles menacingly against the sky and my heart races. She couldn't have possibly gone out in this weather.

It's not like her.

She likes to cuddle and kiss when it's raining. She likes to make love when it rains because she always comes onto me when it rains.

But then again, she hasn't been herself since we bought her from the hospital. I pause and with a sickening realization, I _know._

I just know that she went out and wants to do something.

Probably kill herself.

I quickly put on my shoes and grab a hoodie and grab an extra for her. I rush out the back door and I'm immediately hit by the cold and the rain.

It's freezing out here and she'll get herself killed out here.

_"Mira!" _

I delve deep into the forest and the trees provide some shelter from the rain but I was still getting drenched. I'm calling out her name over and over but the thunder and wind drowns out my voice.

I'm worried and angry.

What the_ hell_ was she thinking going out in this weather?

She's going to get sick or killed out here.

I yell and yell, my throat starting to hurt and my body going cold from the weather. I pull up my hoodie and continue to go deeper into the forest.

Where the hell could she be?

It's hard to hear or see anything thanks to the rain and wind. I keep wiping my face with my sleeve to clear the water.

It takes hours before I finally find her.

Relief comes over me but it's soon replaced with panic. She's standing in the pond up to her waist, the water moving violently against her and the wind.

She doesn't flinch and she's just standing there like a statue. Her hair is the only thing that moves and I see she's wearing a tank top.

My shoes squish against the wet ground as I walk closer to her.

"Mira!" She doesn't move an inch. Either she ignores me or she can't hear me.

"Mira! Get out of there! You'll get yourself killed!" I don't like how the water is circling her, crashing against the ground which I'm forced to step back.

"Mira!" I yell, now desperate to get her out of there because she's gonna get herself killed.

_"Mira!" _

The water rears back and hits me, forcing me back. I now know that _she's _controlling the water.

"Mira! Stop! You'll get yourself killed!" I yell.

There is fear growing in my body that banishes everything from my mind except the safety of Mira. The thunder cracks again and I feel the pounding in my body.

"Mira! Get out of the water!" I yell angrily as I try to get closer to her but the water pushes me back.

"Why?!" She yells, turning to me and walking through the water.

A small relief grows in me when I see her getting close to me and getting out of the water. The barrier of water is between us and I know her well enough that she doesn't want me anywhere near her.

She's close to me and I see the clothes she's wearing.

Or lack thereof.

She's not wearing a bra. She's in a soaked tank top and I can make out her nipples. She's not even wearing pants.

Just her boy briefs.

Anger rushes through me. She's getting herself sick like this!

Why can't she even take care of herself?

"Why should I stop?!" She yells over the booming thunder and pouring rain. I look at her eyes and I see her eyes are red, swollen, blood shot, her face blotchy and pale, her hair wet and tangled around her face.

It's when I look into her eyes that I see it.

Longing.

Pain.

Hurt.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" I yell as I start to walk over to her, my urge to cover her and bring her back overcoming me. The water rears back in warning and I stop.

"So what?!" She yells and I hear the anger in her voice.

"Mira! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I start worrying about her health. She can't possibly be trying to kill herself because she got beaten.

"Don't do this!"

"Don't _what,_ Simon?!" She's angry, angrier than I've ever seen her before. She shakes her head in disgust and turns her back on me.

I want to reach out and touch her but I don't.

"What is going _on_ with you?!" I yell over the pouring rain.

She laughs dryly and a small fear sits in my stomach.

"You have no idea what I'm suffering." I notice the heart break in her voice and some small piece of me knows it's not just about the beating.

"If you only knew then you would understand why I loathe those girls with all of my heart and soul. They ruined me and everyone else." There is so much bitterness and venom in her face, I can't help but take a step back.

She's shaking and at first I think it's because she's cold but then I see her hands in her face and her heart breaking sobs. My own heart breaks at the sight of her. She looks so broken.

I want to reach out to hold her; to comfort her but the water barrier won't let me pass.

"Mira, _what_ is going on? I don't understand!"

She turns and I can't tell if she's crying because of the rain that's pouring over us. She's angry and hurt.

"Those fucking bitches _killed _him!" She yells, clenching her fists so hard, drops of blood fall to the muddy, wet ground.

I freeze when she says killed.

"And I l_et_ it happen! I was so stupid!" She yells, slamming her feet down to the ground. She's upset and angry and I see it in her body and eyes.

"Mira, tell me who they killed?" I'm suddenly angry and upset.

What more could they have possibly done?

She looks at me and I flinch at the heartbreaking sadness and longing I see in her eyes.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell no one."

"Mira, this is me. You can tell me."

"Why?! Nobody cares. You don't even give a shit about me. You won't even _touch_ me!"

"Mira! How can you say that? Of course I do!" I argue. It wounds me to hear her say that and to know it's the truth.

"Why won't you touch me? _Why?"_ She begs and I can't look into her eyes.

There's too much pain.

"Answer me, goddammit!" She yells.

"Because I'm afraid!" I yell finally fed up with her pain. "I'm afraid that if I do, you'll think wrong and think that I don't care about you. You were nearly dead for godsakes!"

She blinks then shakes her head.

"Mira, come on! We're soaked to the bone!"

"No!" She yells at me. "Those bitches deserve to die for what they did to me." As much as I want revenge, I don't want them to die either.

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do! They killed him!" She cries and cradles her stomach in an almost loving matter.

I frown at the way she holds her stomach, it's almost motherly. That's when it hits me like an avalanche and everything freezes in me.

She looks at me and I see it in her eyes.

I see the truth.

"They killed him! They killed my baby! My one month old baby!" She falls to her knees, clutching her stomach and sobbing.

She was _pregnant._

With _my_ kid.

Oh god.


	13. Samira 13

I don't remember how or when we get back when I think about that day in the rain. I felt so numb and dead inside and I didn't feel the cold.

I felt so alone and guilty with my secret that I now shared with Simon. He was quiet and I do remember him giving me a shower, washing my hair and body.

It was only when we were in bed that he spoke.

That's when I told him everything.

I told him how I got to Marisol's house and how everyone was there and started questioning me about me and Simon being together and called me a whore.

I tried to leave but Emily pushed me against the wall, knocking the air out of me. I reacted and punched her square in the jaw and that's when everyone jumped me and I didn't stand a chance against them.

Marisol was the only one who didn't touch me but she was recording the fight. I tried to fight but the blows kept coming and they forced me to get up only to beat me down again.

I blindly tried to fight them but only managed to hit a few shots. I tried to use my powers but I was in so much pain, especially in my lower abdomen.

That was when I felt the wetness between my legs and thought it was my period but the doctor told me it was my baby.

I blacked out several times but they cruelly snatched me back.

When they were done and I was nearly dead, they took me to a deserted campground and pushed me out saying that I had to stay away from him if I wanted to live.

Simon was tense throughout the conversation and he held me in his arms, my head on his chest.

I cried again and Simon was crying also. Since that day, Simon was with me 24/7.

He shared my suffering and I his. His dad pulled everyone out of school, saying we were to be home schooled now.

Everyone sensed the change between Simon and me.

Jessie tried her best to cheer me up and I slowly started to accept her. Simon talked about the baby and sometimes, he would touch my stomach gingerly.

I don't think he knows he's doing it. But it brings fresh tears to my eyes every time because it reminds me what I used to have.

He sleeps with me now, always holding me close to him until we both fell asleep.

We talked in my room about the fight and the baby and sometimes I can still feel the blows and the pain making me think it was happening again. With his help, I was recovering again and everyone noticed.

Simon would make out with me but every time I wanted to go further, he would automatically pull back, placing the wall between us.

I understood his fears but it still hurt.

Today, we were eating dinner when the doorbell rang. My bruises were still healing and they were yellow and a little sore.

I'm closer so I go to the door. When I open it, I stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!"

I can't stand her pity and I feel sick. It's Marisol's grandmother. I'm stuck and I can't move and I want to throw up.

"I am so sorry this happened!" She cries and tries to reach to me. My heart pounds and I recoil, wanting to run.

"What are you doing here?!" Simon's father says softly but furiously.

Simon is grabbing me and pulling me away but I can't seem to move. My feet are like lead.

"I-I'm sorry. But I spent a lot of time thinking about what to do. And I believe this…" She pulls out a USB drive and holds it out to Simon's father.

"Is the right thing to do," She says as Simon's dad grabs the USB slowly.

She looks to me and I see the pity and sympathy in her eyes and it makes me sick. Simon hugs me protectively while everyone else hovers behind.

"Please leave. Your presence is not very healthy to my daughter." Kit says as he closes the door.

He turns to us and I bury my face in Simon's chest, trying so hard not to break down but not succeeding.

"Simon, Mira. In my office." Kit says. "Everyone else back to their rooms."

Simon helps me to the office and sits me down on his lap. I'm shaking and Simon is holding me, caressing me, calming me.

"It's okay. It's okay. She's gone. I'm right here." He whispers gently to me.

Once I've calmed down enough to speak, Kit speaks.

"I know this has been a very difficult time for us but ultimately it's up to you, Mira."

I take in his words and I slowly nod. Simon tightens his arms around me and pulls me closer.

"Mira, what those girls did is unforgivable and they must be brought to justice but..."

Why is there always a but?

"You know of the risks you'll be taking if we go to the police and go to court."

I nod, the image of my baby in my eyes. I have to avenge him.

I hold my stomach and Simon senses what I'm thinking because he tenses and kisses my temple reassuringly.

Kit looks sad and tired.

"I assume that what she bought is the video of what happened."

I only nod my head because I'm afraid if I talk I'll throw up.

"Now, I can watch this video or destroy it but it will be up to you. If you want only me to watch it, I will. If Simon wants to see it, I won't stop him."

"Dad, I don't think..."

Kit raises his hands to stop him.

"It's her choice. What she wants to do it, I'll accept it. Now, Mira. This is difficult but this is your choice."

I look at the USB and my body tenses up, as if trying to protect itself from the blows that won't come.

"Mira, I know this is hard. You don't have to do this now but personally I think you should know what the damage they did."

I know of the damages.

_Especially _the one with my baby. I've been trying so hard to forget this and move on but truthfully, I want to know.

I want to know _why_ they did this.

I want to know how they did this.

I want to know the situation that made me lose my baby.

But I'm terrified. I'm afraid that if I watch the video, it'll make it worse. I don't know if I can do it.

I look to see Simon and I see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm scared." I whisper to him.

"I know, baby. I know but I'm right here. I'll be right here with you no matter what you choose. You can forget this and move on or you can face the truth and become a stronger person." Simon looks me in the eyes as he says this and cups my cheeks.

I lean into his hand and rub my cheek against his palm.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this." I whisper as tears fall down my cheeks. He feels my fear and anguish and cups my face.

"You're strong. I know for a fact you are. If you weren't you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be dead." His own eyes look teary and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Mira, I'll be here. I'll always be with you no matter what." He kisses my hair and tightens his arms around me.

I hold him like that, trying to find the strength in him and myself. I feel a warm calmness travel over my body and somehow I know it's not Simon or the air.

There is comfort and safety and my fear slowly ebbs away.

I am strong.

I am capable of doing this.

I can't move on until I see the damage for my own eyes.

I need to see their faces when they beat me.

Once I do, I'll be able to move on and get my revenge on them.

I need to avenge the death of my baby,_ our_ baby.

He didn't deserve to die at the hands of those monsters. No,_ they_ deserve to die and they'll get their sentence.

Suddenly filled with newfound strength and confidence, I pull back to see Simon. He looks back at me and offers a small smile.

I kiss him quickly and get off of his lap and turn to Kit.

"I want to watch it." I say to their surprised faces. "I have the right to know what happened."


	14. Samira 14

I take a shower in bathroom, relishing the sting of the hot water over my skin. Every part of me aches. If I could, I'd spend all night in the hot steam of the shower.

The images of watching myself get beaten is stuck in my brain and I can't shake it off. It was horrible and sick and inhumane and they had no heart.

They just kept going and going with no intention of stopping.

They wanted me to suffer just because I loved Simon.

Poor Simon, he was so angry and I let him go out to cool down, or scream or whatever he needed to do to get that anger out of him.

I feel rage towards them too.

How could they do this to me?

After everything we did together?

Shopping, doing homework, gossiping, taking care of each other?

Does that mean nothing to them now?

I rub a bar of soap over my ribs. I switch the water off, towel dry, and pull the T-shirt and boxers and over my limbs. I run a comb through my hair, watching my hair spring back to life.

I stare at myself in the mirror, trying to recognize myself. So many things changed tonight.

For starters, they killed two people again.

They killed my baby and they killed me.

They changed me.

I'm no longer the same.

I'm rougher, meaner, tougher, and angrier. I will never gain back my innocence of laughter, of joy, of happiness.

They forced me to grow older by teaching me the meaning of loss and pain.

Pain that lingers in my body and heart well past the event.

I can never bring back that life again.

And Simon has changed also along with the rest of the family.

They suffer too. Knowing what happened and feeling the guilt of not being able to protect me when I needed it.

Especially Simon.

But now, having watched that video, I know the truth.

Those girls know nothing about love and joy.

They only care about themselves.

That group they have is a front.

If even one of those girls does something against Marisol, she will not hesitate to beat them like they did to me. I grip the edge of the countertop and close my eyes, unable to look back at myself any longer.

I swallow, willing the tears away. I don't want this to continue. Ever again. I've lost so much because of them.

A knock on the door makes me jump. "You okay?"

It's Simon.

I nod, then realize he can't see me. "Yep," I say, forcing my voice to remain neutral.

"Then can you come out of there and talk to me?"

I sigh. Then I double-check that my eyes aren't as red-rimmed as they feel, and I leave the quiet of the bathroom.

When I walk into the bedroom, my bare feet padding across the carpet, the nerves in my stomach multiply. Simon sits at the edge of the bed, a remote in his hand, the blue of the television basking him in an odd glow. He's wearing a faded gray T-shirt, his hair sticking up. He looks natural, at ease in this environment.

I stop at the foot of the bed and swallow, fighting the urge to wring my hands. I know he must hate himself and those girls for letting this happen.

I can't think of anything to say it wasn't his fault.

He flicks off the television and drops the remote. The only light in the room comes from the moonlight outside, an odd light between the cracks of the partially closed curtains. Simon stands and steps toward me, slinging his arms around my shoulders and crushing me against him.

Relief floods through me as I rest my cheek against his shoulder, breathing in the fresh scent of his bar soap, the same scent that still lingers on my skin. His body is warm, soft, secure, and I could stand like this all day, ignoring the pain on my skin and in my heart.

He steps back just a bit and tilts my head upward with one finger. My eyes snap shut as his lips crash into mine.

In a mass of kisses and limbs, we tumble back onto his bed.

Something's different this time. The wall Simon put up whenever we used do this . . . whenever we went this far . . . is somewhere left behind. We're twisting and grabbing, pieces of clothing dropping to the floor. His lips are everywhere, my hands sliding up and down his body.

We can't get enough. Is it watching a near-death experience, driving us to act like this?

Our breaths come in loud, heavy rasps.

Simon moves to his nightstand to reach for something, and I nearly yank him back to me. But then he's back and settling on top of me; and when finally, there's nothing between us, his entire body against mine, hot skin on skin, our eyes lock.

"I love you," I whisper, my fingers raking across his bare back as he moves inside of me. I hadn't planned to say it, but the words float out with a sigh.

He leans down, rests his forehead against mine so that our eyes are so close, all I can see is a mass of brown and hazel swirling together, intense with emotion and need. "I love you, too."

I shut my eyes to keep the lone tear from escaping.

For the first time in the past weeks, I feel alive.


	15. Samira 15

Blood. I wanted their blood on my hands. I wanted to drink in their pain and grief and fear like a thirsty woman.

I had earned my right to avenge the death of my unborn baby they had killed. They deserved it and I was going to get it. I didn't give a damn if Simon didn't want me to do this. I didn't care about anything anymore except for the death of my baby.

No one in this family knew what I had suffered, what true loss and pain feels like. I was a mother and had lost the title when my baby was brutally ripped from my body like he was nothing.

They weren't going to get away with this. Not even alive. They were going to pay. Yes, I wanted them to pay. I wanted them to feel what I felt when I was beaten and when I had learned that I was pregnant but my baby had died in the beating.

They wouldn't understand a mother's love. My need for revenge was so thick, I was choking on it but I forced myself to simmer it down. It was rippling under my skin waiting to be let out and it would get the chance.

All I needed was time. I was going to train myself to be a remorseless killer. I had to learn their schedules, their habits, their minds, everything. Oh yes, my plan bought me a joy and hunger that would become insatiable until I had what I wanted.

I would pretend everything was fine with Simon and Kit and the rest of them. It wouldn't be easy but I would pretend like hell. I would do it. I _needed_ to do this.

I was going dark and I didn't give a damn. All I cared about was the avenging the death of my baby. I could see him in my mind, a little boy with brown eyes and spiky blond hair like Simon's but my face mixed in. Yes, he would've looked like that had he lived.

But he would never be here again and I hated it. I hated them. I was going to make them wish they never even existed. I would control them. I would bloodbend them.

I laughed darkly as my pupils dilated with hate and darkness. Oh yes, I would love to see them wither and moan and beg, their bodies completely at _my_ mercy.

Oh yes, I would see them_ beg_ at my mercy. I would revel in their pain. It would give me immense pleasure to see them suffer like they had me.

I would train, honing my powers over water to perfection. My control would become precise, perfect, _deadly_. I would command it to hurt them, slowly, _painfully._

Yes, the water would follow and listen to me and hurt them like they hurt me. Yes, it is perfect and I will be ready for anything.

It will take time, yes, but the reward, oh yes, the reward of hearing them beg and suffer as I torture them will be music to my ears and soul.

I will do whatever it takes to do what I have set out to do. Even if it means making a bargain with the devil, so be it. I need my revenge and these bitches need to know exactly what they have done to me as I will do to them.

I will break them apart from each other, turning them against one another. I will make them paranoid and crazy by giving them hallucinations. I'll find someone to do a spell for me. It won't be hard. It will be easy.

I want their perfect little cliche to crack and crumble with stress, paranoia and fear. Once everyone turns against them and think them crazy, then will I begin my real game. Oh yes, that is when I will begin everything from the moment I start until they die.

Their blood will be my lifeforce. I can practically see their blood pumping through their veins, thick and red, _vulnerable._

The liquid in the blood will call my name as a lover and I will obey. Oh yes, I will obey the call of their blood and in turn make them obey.

I laugh cynically. This will be perfect. This will be divine. This will be mine.

I will prepare in secret. Simon will not know and even if he does, I wouldn't care. He can join me or leave me. I don't give a damn.

If he is not with me, he better not get in my way, him or anybody else because I will hurt him and I will not care. I don't care about anything anymore.

I care about my revenge and I will get it. Oh yes, I will get what is owed me. They have a life debt to pay to me. Five to be exact and I will relish in receiving their payment whether they want me to or not.

I want my life back. I want my baby back. I want everything back and I _will_ get it.

After they die by _my_ hands.


	16. Simon 16

Something was wrong with Mira. Or was it my imagination?

I mean, she was acting all weird and shit and half the time, she made me feel intimidated. I don't know why I'm feeling this way but I so don't like this at all.

She was my girlfriend, for heaven's sake! What guy would ever feel intimidated by someone? A girl, who just so happens to be his girlfriend?

A stupid one.

She was different now. Before, she would get angry really easily but now...

After the beating she got, she had managed to control her anger now and hides it well. So well that I trick myself into believing she was doing better now.

Until I see her taking out that anger during practice, slicing the boulders in half with a precision that was deadly. She sucked the water out of the plant and froze the water into sharp icicles, shooting them at trees, plants, the ground or anywhere.

Once she hit a small rabbit and usually, she would have gone to mend the animal but that day when the icicle pierced the little bunny's heart, Mira didn't do anything.

She stared at the rabbit, fists clenched tightly and a small smile tugging at her lip that seemed cruel before turning away and going back to practice as if nothing happened.

As if she hadn't just _killed_ a little bunny.

That was when I _knew_ she was becoming deadly. She was lethal. Iof exploding with anger like before, she held it in and turned it to her power. Using the anger as her ammo, her fuel to practice and practice and practice until she was exhausted, honing her skills to perfection.

She was becoming a killer, a remorseless killer and I was starting to get afraid.

For her and for me.

I talk to her and she smiles and laughs and hugs me. She acts like everything is so fine even if I know they're not. But I sense she's not herself.

She hasn't been since she lost the baby. My throat constricts with a lump inside. I feel angry that those girls killed my baby and I feel like someone stole something from me, something vital and important.

I would've cared for the kid and raised her. Sure, we would've been way too damn young and had absolutely no experience but I would've tried.

For the baby.

I still have dreams about the baby. Each one different than the next.

In one, Mira is round and big with our baby inside, smiling and laughing as I place my hands on her stomach and feel, _actually_ feel the baby moving against my hands.

Another, she's in a rocking chair, holding a pink bundle and I can see a head of blonde hair in curls and brown eyes.

In another, I'm holding a little girl of 2 around my hip as we walk down the street and I feel happy at peace.

But in others, I see blood all over the Mira and her pregnant stomach ripped open with a dead fetus inside.

The baby itself is wheezing and coughing and I want to help but I can never reach in her stomach.

In another, the baby is crying and I'm running around to find the cries until I finally see her. But when I reach her, it's too late, her tiny little body is twisted at odd angles, her chest open and I can see her heart beating and the blood and tissue and veins.

Those are the days when I wake up, sweating and gasping as my heart beats painfully against my chest.

Mira wakes up immediately and I cry. Yes, I cry because the nightmares are so horrible and I can't get the image out of my head.

I feel guilty for not having stopped Mira sooner. If I had, then her baby, _my_ baby, would have grown inside of her and I would have a little girl with my hair but Mira's eyes.

But the cold reality is that we lost our baby. We lost something precious we had made unknowingly with our love and passion.

I would've loved that child.

I would've done anything.

But I can't because she's gone.

Mira murmurs softly, singing the lullaby to she sang to me the first time we had slept together in her bed after her nightmare with Loren.

It works but not enough.

"Don't worry. They'll get what's coming to them. Soon, very soon. Hush baby, it's okay." She said softly but the way she says this, it tugs something in me uncomfortably.

It's like she knows _exactly_ what they're going to get what's coming to them. But I don't want to think about this. I don't want to think about anything. I don't want to think that I may be losing Mira to something I have no idea what it is. I don't want to think that our relationship is not working very well. I don't want to think about the blood or our baby or the Cabals or anything. I don't want to think.

I know I shouldn't do what I do but I still do it. And Mira lets me. As if she too wants to forget. I have sex with her then, because I don't want to think about anything but the pleasure.

Just the pleasure of hearing the noises she makes when I touch a certain spot or suck on her pulse point. I only want to hear her say my name over and over again as I touch her. I only want to look at her and think about how beautiful she looks underneath me, her body flushed and sweaty, her scent surrounding me and the bed.

She holds me tighter and I know she knows what I'm trying to forget. When it's over, we lay side by side, not touching but not apart, breathing and relaxing until I'm half asleep.

It's not until I'm nearly under that I hear her.

"Don't worry, Simon." She'd murmur softly as I hear the rustle of clothes I'm assuming she's putting on. "Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us."

I hear something like a drawer being pulled open and shut.

"And I'll be there to make sure it happens." And something in her voice makes my body fill with dread but I'm wondering if I'm dreaming.

I have to be since Mira never spoke so dark like that. Almost as if her voice was someone else's but at the same time hers.

She sounds distorted almost. Dark, cynical. _Evil._

I have to be dreaming.

"With their_ blood._"

I barely hear that last part because I suddenly feel exhausted, as if someone was moving the water in my body, warming me softly so I can fall into a deep sleep.

It feels familiar. Kinda like the time that Mira made me feel better after our date at the carnival and I was puking my guts out. She bent the water in me and soothed the nausea away and the sensation was weird but soothing.

Wait a minute.

I open my eyes and I see her hand hovering over my body, her fingers flexing and I know she's doing this. With great willpower, trying to fight off the exhaustion and sleepiness, I look into her eyes and fear closes my throat off.

Her _eyes._

They're dilated. There is only a shred of white around them but it's nearly covered by her eyes. But what's worse is that her eyes are no longer hazel.

They're purple.

They're the way they were when she was under Loren's spell but something tells me she knows _exactly_ what she's doing and she doesn't care.

"I love you, Simon." She murmurs softly. And I see something else lurking behind her eyes.

Something dark. Something sinister.

She's done something horrible.

No, she's going to _do_ something horrible and I can't stop her.

"Mi...ra..."

I'm losing consciousness fast. I have to stop her.

"Shh, my love. Sleep. All will be well. Just wait."

And that is the last thing I hear before I give in to my exhaustion, knowing Mira has gone dark and there is nothing I can do to save her.


	17. Samira 17

She stalks the first girl as a predator would do to it's prey. She followed her silently, constantly, gauging the moment that would come so she could strike and follow the next prey.

The girl was never alone. She always had company and was very cautious, as if she knew that Mira was lurking in the shadows, waiting patiently and deadly for her time to strike.

Mira concentrated on the girl.

Waiting.

Seeking.

Desiring.

She didn't regret what she did to Simon. No, she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was avenging her dead unborn baby, and in order to do that, she had to get a spell book for manipulators of water so she can enhance her powers under the full moon.

She practiced every night full moon or not and she noticed the increase in powers and the delicious power coursing through her veins. She loved it. She didn't care if she was learning the dark arts of manipulating water.

No, these murderers deserved the very worst and painful way of torture for what they did to her. And she had it all planned out.

She didn't even notice or care that her eyes were no longer hazel but purple. No, purple meant good things. It meant giving her the power and strength she would need to bring the bitches down one by one and torutre them together in front of each other.

Yes, she can practically see it. Them withering and straining against their chairs or beds, tied down with her water whips that froze and had spikes that gouged their skin when they moved.

The horror and fear in their eyes when she came close and tortured them from the inside out.

_The blood..._

Oh yes, the blood would be calling to her, singing to her as it begged her to manipulate it, to caress with it, to move with it sensually.

Yes, it would be perfect.

Wonderful.

And all hers.

"Listen, Marisol, she hasn't been school. We scared her off and Simon will be back before you know it." Emily muttered in her phone.

She had finally extracted herself from her work and was walking home by herself taking the shortcut through the cemetery.

Mira reveled in her stupidity. Silently, she willed the water to come out of thin air and create a circling tunnel under her to raise her up in the trees before disappearing.

She followed Emily as she talked to Marisol about Simon and about her. Anger and anticipation rushed through her in waves, almost swallowing her whole but she quickly and efficiently pushed them away enough for her to concentrate on where to attack Emily.

She jumped through the trees, the water her floor as she followed Emily and went up ahead to the gates. She quickly froze the lock from the inside and on the sides of the gates before creating a block of ice spikes on top the gates and wall so Emily wouldn't climb.

She had no escape.

Emily finished her call and Mira picked up on her nervousness thanks to the rippling in the air by the water.

"I hate this shortcut." She muttered.

"You should." Mira mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Emily whirled around, eyes widening, heart pounding, blood racing. "Who's there?"

Mira's purple eyes went dark with the sensual anticipation of touching that virgin blood, just _begging_ to be controlled.

Mira closed her eyes and breathed in the anticipation before opening them again.

_Just a little more._

Emily hurried to walk faster, practically running until she reach the gate, stopping with her mouth hanging open. She recovered and shook the gates hard.

"No! Come on! Open!" She tried jangling the lock, her blond hair swishing behind her with her movements.

Mira laughed darkly as she moved her hands towards the gate so the water could turn into ice and prick Emily's white skin.

"Ow! What the..." Emily eyes were about to pop open, her heart racing frantically as she stepped back.

Mira smiled and jumped down in front of Emily in crouch, never moving away from her.

Emily shrieked and pale before turning red with embarrassment and anger. "_Bitch!_ What did you do? Why are you here? Wasn't my fists enough for you?!"

Mira chuckled darkly before slowly standing up. Emily's face faltered as she saw Mira's eye.

"You look stupid! No one wears purple contacts anymore. Now, open these damn gates."

Mira stared at her darkly and Emily paled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you killed my baby and now I'm going to return the favor." Mira said, raising her open hands up in the air.

"I..."But Emily never finished because Mira had tossed her hands in front of her a wave of ice cold water flew over head in an arch before slamming towards Emily.

"Don't worry. You won't die, _yet._" Mira said laughing cynically.

She would leave Marisol for last so she knew Mira was coming for her and let her fear eat her up.


	18. Simon 18

For the past few days, I have been feeling very off for some reason. I don't understand why but I just feel like I'm missing something.

And it has to do with Mira.

It's not like anything changed between us but again everything has changed. She seems different now. Almost happy.

And her eyes.

I sometimes think that they are purple but when I take a second look, it's her normal hazel eyes and I'm left wondering what exactly I just saw and if I'm losing my mind.

My family act like everything's gone back to normal now that Mira is emerging back into her old self. And because of that, I wonder if she is done mourning our child that never got to be.

I know I still mourn the loss of my baby even though I never got to meet him. It hurts and I blame those fucking bitches for doing so. But my dad says there's nothing we can do because the St. Cloud Cabals can follow the trail and catch us and we can't let that happen.

Mira seems to accept but I sometimes imagine the smirk on her face that seems almost predatory. I have to be hallucinating because my Mira will never look so evil. But then again, ever since she got beaten, she's changed.

Whenever I try to bring up the subjects about Marisol and what her group did to her, she immediately changes the subject by kissing me. I try to resist her but it's almost as if she's put me under a spell that makes it impossible for me to resist her and I forget what to say or think.

Something's off but if I say anything, my dad will just say I'm paranoid. And Mira seems almost excited.

As if she can't wait for something to happen. She goes out in the afternoon and doesn't come home until it's late. Usually, my dad will say something but she always calls to let us know where she is. I try to go with her but she insists, which feels more like a command, that I stay home. That she wants to spend time by herself.

Usually I would argue but it's like our relationship has shifted to something else. Something darker. And she has all the power.

Which is stupid of me to feel like this but it's how I feel. Today is basically the same thing, except it's a friday, which means Chloe and Derek are out taking him on his house-breaking lesson which involves more making out than training. Tori is out with Jessie at the mall. Mira's brothers are upstairs playing video games. Aunt Lauren is out and my dad is in his study.

Mira?

She's out, too, doing who knows what.

I called her earlier but she sounded a bit...off. I don't know what it is. I mean, it was something in her voice that threw me off. I told her so and she just laughed but that laugh was cynical almost and kinda scared me a bit.

"Oh, Simon." She purred. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise." She hung up before I could say anything. I noticed how she didn't say she was fine, she said everything was going to be fine.

I just don't know what to do. My girlfriend looks like me girlfriend, but isn't. There's just something about her that I just don't understand.

She's different. I mean, she was different after the fight, but she's more different than that. She seems almost...dark.

She's not the same. She's not my bubbly girlfriend anymore. She's more grown, I guess. It's just something I can't put my finger on and if I go any deeper, I'm afraid if I go any deeper, I won't like what I'll find.

And I'm not sure I'm ready to know that.

After a few hours, I'm starting to feel anxious and worried. Mira is still texting me but it seems off for some reason. Almost as if she's distracted somehow.

Everyone else is gone or busy so I'm busy flipping through the T.V when one of the channels catches my eye. Sitting up in the sofa, I turn up the volume and lean forward.

"...another girl has gone missing in the past two weeks. One of the girls, Marisol Sanchez, has been reportedly missing as of two days ago when friends saw her leave her the Kentucky Mall around 6 p.m." The reporter says as a picture of a smiling Marisol is blown up on screen. Anger rushes up in me when I see, knowing that this was her fault for hurting Mira and me in the worst way possible.

For a moment, I'm even happy she's missing. She's probably doing this for kicks or publicity. But then an dream of Mira with purple eyes show up in my brain, her face almost dark and cynical, her hands moving above me as if I were a puppet saying, _"Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us."_

I frown, wondering why this dream is showing up. It was just a dream.

"Witnesses say that she saw her head towards the cemetery where it appears to be a shortcut towards her neighborhood. When police were questioned about the disappearances of the five girls, they stated that the cemetery was where the kidnapper was taking girls. They have found no evidence as of yet about the suspect but police are confused about one detail."

Five girls have been kidnapped in a cemetery. In two weeks? That seems so calculated. Especially since they've been gone missing in the same place.

But what was that nagging at the back of my head that said that this was more than it seems.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

What am I missing?

"Apparently, the kidnapper has left a lot of frozen icicles on the ground where it is assumed that the girls were abducted. The police and the community are perplexed about this since it's not even January and snow has not fallen. More updates on this story will continue on Fox 5 news. Back to you, Phil."

I'm lost in my thoughts, feeling a sense of familiarity about this situation. I don't understand. Five girls have gone missing in a space of two weeks? At night?

And what about the icicles? If what the reporter was saying is true, then the kidnapper must've done something with the water and the girls.

But water in the cemetery? It doesn't add up.

And Marisol? By herself? The girl was surrounded all day at school by a flock of kids.

Something wasn't adding up. The icicles were the clue.

Icicles didn't form unless it was cold enough.

Or if someone made the icicles.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

Mira's has been going out for the past weeks around the same time the girls were kidnapped and she came home late. I shook my head. I'm blaming my girlfriend now?

But something about the way Mira has been acting is very strange.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

Mira _has_ been going to the cemetery ever since the beating because it calmed her.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

The dream. Was her eyes being dilated and purple really a dream or reality?

And Marisol getting kidnapped at night with no one hearing a thing.

_Unless someone silenced her._

Rushing to the computer in the living room, I roll the mouse waking it from its sleep and click the internet. In the search box for Google, I type in the five girls who have gone missing in the past two weeks.

Almost immediately, the whole page is filled with reports or stories about the five girls, which includes Marisol.

Clicking on the first link and skim through the report, dread filling my stomach and out towards my body as I read.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

Emily King, Lily Sanders, Sarah Palmer, Mary Charles, and Marisol Sanchez.

My heart drops with realization and horror.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

This was not a coincidence. My dream wasn't a dream, at all. Mira had made me believe it was a dream but it was never a dream.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

Mira was the kidnapper. She was going after all of them for revenge.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

Leaving Marisol for last. Oh, god, no.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

"Dad! Dad!" Bolting from the living room and towards my dad's study, I'm sick with horror. Mira was up to something bad and knowing her thirst for revenge has not diminished but grew into blood lust, I know what she's going to do.

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

"What is it?"

I burst into the room, breathing hard and frantic to find Mira. My dad is stunned and confused.

"Mira." I say and Dad immediately makes the connection with the kidnapping and his eyes widen.

"She's gone after them." I say, desperate to find her now because Mira isn't going to stop until they suffer. And I know exactly how she wants them to pay for what they did to her.

_With their_ _blood._


	19. Samira 19

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. It was tinged with fear and dwindling hope as it stunk the air. Moans of pain and fear filled her body with delicious heat and hunger.

She_ loved_ this.

She loved their suffering.

They deserved this. They deserved what they did to her.

"_Please_. No more." One of the pathetic girls murmured in pain and anguish. Mira didn't say nothing. The more they begged, the more they suffered and she didn't even care. She would never care. She was far too gone and she wanted them to die.

_Slowly._

_Tortuously._

_Painfully._

Like they did her.

She laughed darkly and flicked her wrist, causing the blood of other girl to cook and the girl to scream in pain. Everyone cried and pleaded and gasped but it did nothing to reach her heart.

All it did was feed her hate and anger. She wanted more. She wanted so much more. Her purple eyes dilated with arousal from their fear and pain and she would continue this until they died. She was never going to tire of this.

They never tired of beating her.

So, now it was_ her_ turn to get her revenge.

They killed her baby. Now, she was going to kill their spirit and body slowly. They would feel as if they were burning alive and she wanted them to scream. It fueled her lust for their pain and anger.

The police were stupid. They were never going to think a teenager kidnapped five girls in two weeks with no witness. Much less a girl.

They would automatically assume it was a older person who was a man and they were wasting their time and resources on finding an imaginary suspect that did not exist in their profile. By the time they found out it was her, not that they would, it would be too late.

A human body could sustain only so much. Mira was careful not to overdo it. She would let them rest a day or two, caring for them, until she cruelly began her torture once more and when they passed out, Mira would release a freezing cold of water out of her hands and into their bodies to wake them up and cook their blood in and out, causing so much damage in their organs and whatnot.

The police would never find her. She never told the police of the beating so why would they suspect her. She even went to their homes at night and destroyed their laptops and every electronic device that had her beating on video. She burned it and felt the rush of heat grow in her with hate and satisfaction.

She would play with her toys and go home as if nothing happened. Simon texted her and she answered almost immediately. But she didn't really care if Simon called her or not. Her love for him had twisted into a dark twister of hate and pain and grief. She was too lost in her emotions to even begin to think about happiness.

And the spell book helped her hate and pain grow and beat away the good emotions. She could not afford to be distracted by unnecessary emotions that had nothing to do with her revenge.

She needed the pain and anger and grief to continue her revenge. She wanted their pain to last as long as hers did, if not longer.

No, _definitely_ longer.

Much, _much_ longer.

And when they died, she would leave their bodies for their families to find so they could see their daughter and know that they suffered before they died.

She wanted everyone to suffer like she did. No one understood her pain or grief. Not even these murderers knew what it felt like to have unborn child made from love to be brutally ripped apart inside her body and be taken away from her body without ever knowing if it was a boy or a girl.

Anguish curled her heart tight and she let it do its job to give her power to continue her revenge. She'd leave in a hour and she could do so much in an hour and no matter how much they screamed, they would know that no one could hear them

"Stop please!" Marisol said and Mira turned to see her bloody and exhausted victim plead with her burst blood vesseled eyes.

Mira smirked and stepped closer.

"You didn't stop." She said, in a voice that was not hers yet it was.

"I didn't do anything! _They_ did!" A spark of anger formed in Marisol's eyes before it was replaced with fear as she saw the determination of pain and anger that Mira would bring to them.

"You killed my baby. A baby that was mine and Simon's." She let Marisol see the pain and anguish in her eyes before Mira raised her hands slowly and enjoyed the whimper of pain and terror in their voices as they knew what was coming.

She had an hour.

An hour to make them suffer and have them feel what she felt when she lost her baby.


	20. Simon 20

"We have to hurry!" I yell in desperation as my dad, Derek, and Mira's brothers rushed to the van. My dad told the boys only about what was going on and told them not to say anything to the girls.

The girls suspected something was up but since my dad had already spoken to Lauren, it was up to her to distract them from what we were going to do.

Rushing into the highway, our speed limit going over the normal, we all frantically talked about what was going and why she was doing this.

I knew the real reason why she saw doing this but I hadn't told my dad about her pregnancy or anything. It felt sacred somehow and I didn't want to say anything about it but if Mira was going to kill those girls, I knew I would have to say something then.

But I couldn't.

It would mean betraying the secret that Mira didn't want no one to know. Not even me. If I told everyone why she was doing, what would their reactions be if I told them?

How would my dad react?

Or everyone for that matter?

"How do you know it's Mira doing this? It could be someone else." Dave said almost protectively.

"It was on the news. Frozen icicles in spring? It's not cold enough for that yet."

Mike and Dave sighed as they looked out the window, Derek seemed to be lost in this thinking as he rubbed his chin.

"What if it isn't her?" Mike said. "It could be a wild goose chase for all we know. If you ask me, those girls deserve to have a little karma hit their uptight butt."

My dad sighed as he sped up slightly. "No one deserves to get hurt."

"Mira got hurt. She didn't deserve it but she still got beaten by five girls. Five against one. And for what? For dating Simon?" Dave said angrily as he slammed his hand against the window angrily.

No one said anything to that.

"And you," Dave turned to me then. "Why are you blaming Mira for this? She would never do anything unless she had a really good reason to."

I turned my head then. He was right. Mira never did anything that was not her without a good reason. I knew why she was possibly doing this or not.

I really hope she wasn't but everything pointed to her.

How could I ignore my gut instinct when it came to Mira?

"She seemed so different."

"What do you expect? She was beaten to death." Mike said angrily, now turning to me.

"Don't blame Simon. We're all worried about her." Derek said, talking to the window but the words meant for everyone in the car.

"We're not blaming him. What kind of boyfriend assumes his girlfriend is kidnapping all five of those girls? That takes too much time and patience and Mira has never been really patient in the first place."

I sighed inwardly. Of course they wouldn't know. She hardly hung out with anyone. She practiced by the lake with a precision that nearly killed.

Hell, she even killed that bunny. Something the old Mira would never have done.

"She's not answering her phone." Dave said softly as he dialed her number.

"She probably wants to be alone. Not that I blame her." Mike said as he slumped in the seat of the van.

My dad sighed and looked at me through the rear view mirror. "It's hard to believe about Mira but the circumstances have been pointing to her but she would need a motive for doing this."

"If she needed a motive, I'm sure getting beaten would count as one." Mike said, still slumped in his chair.

"But why wait months afterwards? We didn't go to the police and she seemed happy."

I couldn't help but scoff softly and my dad and everyone else heard.

"Simon?"

I looked up at my dad's inquisitive yet piercing gaze and I couldn't look at them. I was afraid he would figure it out.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Sure didn't sound like nothing." Mike murmured and anger boiled in my veins. How would he know about Mira? He doesn't sleep with her or hang out with her like I do. He doesn't notice the small changes in her like I do. What would he know if she hasn't been around him or anyone for that matter?

"What would be her motive then? If it _was_ her?" My dad said and I knew he was talking to me. As if I _knew_ something about her motives since I was her boyfriend. But how could I tell him?

_How?_

It wouldn't be fair.

But it wouldn't be fair that the girls get away with beating Mira and killing our child.

This was so confusing.

"Getting beaten would be enough."

_Those bitches are gonna pay for what they did to us._

I close my eyes and curl my fists to forget those words but they've been haunting me ever since the news.

It wouldn't be enough. Mira would need a stronger reason and I'm the only one who knows.

I could hear Dave, Mike and Derek arguing about whether or not Mira was the culprit and if she was, she would need a good reason to do what she was doing.

I see an image of a brown eyes brown haired baby in my mind and I can't get rid of it. It would've been our baby if those girls never beaten Mira.

We could've been parents. Yeah, we were going to struggle and all but we would have loved that baby with love and joy.

It wasn't fair. Was it wrong of Mira to get her revenge? To avenge the death of our dead, unborn child that no one would ever get to know?

Another part of me was nagging at me that no matter what those girls did, they hadn't known and they didn't deserve to die like Mira was planning to do.

_Or did they?_

Ugh! It was so confusing!

But I couldn't do this anymore. Protecting Mira meant letting her do murder. Something she would never have done or even thought of if she was normal.

I knew that in the deepest part of my heart. I knew that.

But would telling my father help Mira get over the death of our baby?

What would be the right thing? That image of a little girl flying into my arms and laughing and looking so much like Mira burned my irises.

Mira.

Our baby.

The girls.

Who deserved to die and live?

No one deserved to die, no matter how cruel or evil they were.

No one.

I knew what I had to do. Opening my eyes, I turned to the rear view mirror to look at my dad.

"There's a motive for Mira to go to extremes. Something she would never do unless she had a reason to." I murmured, begging the sky to forgive me for betraying Mira.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"What would that be?" My dad asked.

I could've come up with a lie if I wanted to. I could've backed out but that image of a little girl kept burning my mind and I knew I had no choice.

Gathering a deep breath, I said the three words that would make everyone believe.

"She was pregnant."


End file.
